Born a Killer
by TheBurningQuiet101
Summary: The flock comes across a young girl with a dark past.The Voice is telling Max to add her.Will she be a good addition?Will there be something between her and Iggy?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A young girl with a dark past comes upon the voice wants the girl to join the flock and so does Angel and Nudge. Will this new member be a good addition?**

**MPOV, IPOV, CPOV, and others**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SPOV**

"You can't control me anymore!" I replied. I was tired of all of this. Why can't I just kill him now?

"I'm so proud of you, Spirit. You remembered to never show anyone your weakness, no matter who they are." Said Brone, was my 'care taker' at the School. And let me tell you, he wasn't very good at it.

That's when he went wayyyyyyy out of the line. He crossed the line the second I saw his butt face. But he was pushing farther and farther.

I pushed him down to the ground and punched him in the face about 10 or 11 times. His butt face was now covered with a blood mask.

_What the heck!!_This dude has issues. He was _smiling _the whole time.

"Keep doing things like this. Keep killing everything and everyone. You can't run from yourself. You were made to kill, Spirit. It's who you are." And Brone was still friggin smiling during that whole lecture.

I wasn't going to do this anymore. No more killing. Unless it's Erasers or something. Just no more killing the innocent.

That's when I ran away from him and all of the dead and bloody eraser bodies.

I jumped in the air and flung out my 11 foot black,red,and white wings. They were all black with red tips except for the primaries. They were white with red tips.

I was free .Ever since I was 1 years-old I was at the School. Now I was free. For now.

**3 years later.**

It's been 3 whole years ever since the school. Now im 15.I haven't truly lived by my _only kill the innocent_ word. I've killed about 16 humans who were either trying to convince me to trust them, which never happens, or they had no friends, family or anyone. Completely alone. Like me. I only killed them to stop their pain. I know how the feel even though id never admit it.

I was lonley. I stand alone, I trust no one.

"So, Spirit. How is it, I mean, not knowing that im about to kill you?" Growled a rough voice.

I spun around to see a , a good 'ole raser, not the robot things. I looked closer to find an old enemy that I thought I had killed.

"Blade, is that you?" I asked the some what stranger.

"Yes, it's me. I know you thought I was dead, but I wasn't. My heart was barley beating. You couldn't feel the pulse though. And soon you won't feel your pulse, at all." Growled the not so stranger Blade.

"I wouldn't bet on that." I replied with my eyes narrowed, getting in my fighting position.

He punched me first. And that's all it took for me to go into total kill the Eraser mode. It took me about 3 or 4 minutes to kill him, and I was off, flying around.

That's when I saw them. The people that would forever more change my life.

**MPOV**

The flock and I were flying around in the Oregon area. We didn't know why we were here; all I know is that my Voice won't shut up about it.

_Keep your eyes open._Said my7 oh so annoying Voice

_Ge! I've never thought of looking at something!_ I thought back.

Iggy has been looking kinda sad lately. I don't know what it is either.

"You okay, Ig? You seem kinda sad lately." I asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah im fine. Just tired." He answered blankly.

That's when we saw her, well, Iggy sensed something.

**SPOV**

There were six kids/teens and a dog. They all had wings like me.

The one in the lead was a girl that looked my age with ash brown hair and brown eyes. She had awesome wings to. The one that was a few inches behind her was a boy that, again, looked my age. He had long black hair and dark eyes. His wings were completely black. The one behind him was another boy and guess what? He looked my age. He had strawberry blonde hair that was almost covering his pale blue eyes, which I assumed he couldn't see out of. He had sandy-colored wing. The young boy next to him had blonde curly hair and blue eyes, and he looked about eight or nine. His wings were light brown with white spots. The young girl behind all them Had brown curly/fizzy hair an brown eyes, she looked 11 or so. And she had dark brown wings. The last was a younger girl standing beside the 11 looking one. She had blonde curls, blue eyes, and she was holding a Scottie. The girl had pure white wings.

I wondered which one would finally speak when the one in the lead spoke.

"Hi, im Max and this Nudge, Gazzy, Fang, Total, and Iggy."She/Max pointed to them all. The only one I could remember clearly besides Max was Total 'cause he was the dog.

The one named Fang I think looked like he was about explode on Max.I understood.

"Hi Max, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Fang, Total,Im Spirit. "I told ,Nudge,and Gazzy smiled as I said there name. Iggy looked im my direction, Fang looked like he was having a heart attack, and Max was smiling at me.

I then realized I was smiling to.

**MOPV**

The girl looked around my age. She wasn't very tall, about a centimeter shorter than me , her wings! Her wings were 14ft.!

That's longer than Iggy's which are huge! Her wings were black with a red outline. The primary ones were all white except for red tips.

She had dark violet eyes,which I have never seen before but they look really cool. She had rich chocolate brown hair and a gold skin tone. She seemed to be examining us.

_Say something. She needs you. You need her. Said_ the Voice.

"Hi, im Max and this is Angel,Nudge, Gazzy, Fang, Total, and Iggy."I told her.

"Hi Max, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Fang, Total,Iggy,Im Spirit." She replied

She smiled at us and I couldn't help but smiling back. Everyone but Fang and Iggy smiled. Fang looked like his head was going to explode and Iggy just couldn't see her smile.


	2. Powers

**IM SORRY ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER GUYS!!!MY COMPUTER WAS BEING ALL WACKY SO THAT'S WHY THE GRAMMAR AND SPELLING WAS ALL MESSED UP!! Btw: The girl's name is Spirit.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SPOV**

It was very awkward. I mean, they seemed very kind but, standing alone was my life line. At least I think it was.

Everyone except the one named Fang gathered around in a small circle about 10 feet away from me.

Fang kinda just glared at me. What_ did I do wrong? You_ might ask. Well I knew.

You see, I've always been kinda intimidating to other people. I guess I looked mean to people, but hey, that's what I was created for.

The little huddle of the flock, I guess you could say, broke apart.

"Um, we were wondering if you wanted to join us for a little while. You don't have to, if you don't want to." Asked Angel.

She looked at me with those big bambi eyes and how could I resist that? Besides, a voice in the back of my head told me to.

"Okay." I replied shyly.

"Great! Just follow us!!"Exclaimed Nudge.

"Ohmygosh! This will be so fun! Another girl in the flock! Now there will be 4 girls! Another person to talk to…….!"Nudge ! She could _talk!_

When I thought that ,I heard Angel giggle….did she read minds or something?

"Yes, yes I do read minds." She confessed, while smiling at me.

"Yeah, be careful of what you do with the bad words." Added Max.

I glanced around everyone was smiling, except Fang. Something told me that he didn't like me very much.

**MPOV**

Spirit seemed like a really nice girl. But doesn't mean I was letting my guard down.

_Max, Do keep your guard up, but not a lot. She was created to been alone her whole life. This is extremely hard for her. The Voice said._ that was shocking. She was created to kill.

I peered at Spirit. She looked like she was pondering something. I wonder what she was thinking.

_Don't worry Max,_ Angel thought to me, she_ is just insecure about meeting new always been alone._

I felt bad for Spirit. Always alone. I don't know what I'd do without my flock.

I glanced around at my flock.

Nudge had the biggest grin on her face that made me want to cry.

Angel was mumbling to Celeste , Iggy and Gazzy were whispering to each other about bombs, I assume. And Fang was glowering at Spirit.

I gave him a meaningful look that said, "Stop that, she doesn't know how to react." He just turned his face away.

"So, Spirit, do you have any powers?" I questioned. She blushed when I asked.

"Well, I can heal anything and anyone, as long as they aren't dead." She answered softly.

Everyone stared at her in amazement.

She could heal?

**IPOV**

Hold the phone. Spirit could _heal? Could_ she heal me? Or was too much damage done already?

I'd heard from Gazzy that she was pretty. She seemed nice too._ And _she could heal?She was cool.

I'd have to ask her when we landed if she could heal me.

**___________________________________________________**

**Sorry it's kinda short! But ill try to update tonight or tomorrow!**


	3. Healing

**Hey, Guys! Just to let u know I can only post every other day….so !**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**IPOV**

It seemed like hours before we finally landed.

We were all laying in trees either dozing off or whispering to whoever was closet to you.

Spirit was in the tree next to me, about 8 feet away, to the right, by the sound of it. Then it was Angel, Nudge, and Total snuggled up in a tree. Next, was Fang, then, , and Gazzy was sleeping in the tree to my left.

_Okay Ig, you can do this buddy. Just go up to her and ask her if she could heal you, that's all. But_ for some reason I felt like it was more. I felt an emotion I didn't know. It was warm and fuzzy with a little of …….being scared? I was confused. Like when I heard her name or heard her talk, or if she was flying and got an inch closer to me, my heart would flutter. What does that even mean?

With that I decided I need to see stuff to figure it out. So I climbed off my tree and started climbing Spirit's.

**SPOV**

I heard leaves rustling in my tree and I almost had a heart attack.

"Hey Spirit, it's me, Iggy."_Phew._I thought it was an Eraser or something.

"Oh, hey watz up?" I asked. Or did he just want to talk? I think I messed up big time if he did.

"Um, I was wondering if you could fix……….blindness?" He sounded nervous as he spoke. So I guessed right, he was blind.

"Yeah I think I can, did u want me to heal you?" I asked.

_No, He was wondering if I knew Brad Pitt .I can be dumb._

"Uhh…yeah, if you don't mind." He still sounded nervous.

"Of course I don't mind, just, uh….come a little closer." Now **that** sounded dumb. What was up with me?

"Okay." He replied.

He came alittle closer to me which sent my heart to a strange flutter. I hoped he couldn't hear.

I saw the corners of his mouth curve up. Great, he could hear.

"Just uhh…………..stay still I guess."Okay, was it just me or was this really awkward.

"Okay" He said.

I placed my hand on the side of his face. And there went my little butterfly heart, fluttering away, again_._

**IPOV**

**-------------**

She placed her soft, warm hands on the side of my face, and there went her heart. At least she couldn't hear mine.

We stayed like that for a few seconds.

Then I _saw _a flash of light.

I opened my eyes immediately to see the most beautiful face I have ever seen in my life, smiling at me. I was kinda scared; I didn't know who she was.

"Did it work?" The angelic face was Spirit!!!!!!!

"Yeah it did!!!Thank you so much!!!"I almost screamed at her.

Then I suddenly hugged her. And she hugged back while I said about 20000000000000 thank yous ,hey; it's not my fault I went blind.

I let go of Spirit, to see her smiling crookedly at me. I couldn't help but smiling back even though id been smiling the whole time.

"What's going on?" Asked Gazzy from below. I quickly jumped down out of the tree, with Spirit shortly behind.

"I can see Gazzy!!!Spirit healed me!!!I can really see!!!!"I announced to the flock that was now gathering heard and _saw_ every one gasping.

"Really? You can see again, Iggy? That's great…………"Nudge droned on and on.

Nudge was the only one who could speak. Everyone else was in either pure shock or sheer excitement.

This was probley the best day of my life. Aside from escaping the school.

**------**

**Hey guys! Sorry it's short!I have alittle Writers Block.**


End file.
